


A Familiar Consummation

by CastielsHeart



Series: Witch & Familiar [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragon Dean Winchester, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Gabriel (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Day 12 Prompt: The Cloak of Midnight & DragonWitch Castiel and Dragon Dean forge a new bond in an unusual way.





	A Familiar Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> ********** If you have not read the other parts of this series, you need to do that first or you will be lost.

A Familiar Consummation

Dean took the offered knife from Gabriel. He knew this was part of the ceremony but hurting Cas in anyway was against everything in the dragon’s nature.

“They shall cut each other’s palms and let their blood flow together to make them one.” Gabriel announced to their guests.

Castiel offered his hand and gave Dean a reassuring smile. Dean took a deep breath before slashing his witch and husband’s palm. Cas then took the knife from Dean and did the same to the familiar. They joined their bleeding hands and the crowd cheered.

“Now everyone please make your way to the reception. The lovebirds will join us once the consummation under the cloak of midnight is complete.” Gabriel said while giving Cas and Dean a lecherous look. Gabriel always was a pervert. Castiel scowled at his brother. Dean was squeezing his hand and when the witch looked at his husband he found him also giving Gabriel a look that could kill.

Everyone retreated. Dean sighed, ‘I don’t understand why we are required to have sex. It’s not like we haven’t already.”

“It is part of the bonding. I can’t explain it but you’ll understand after. You’re supposed to go into this unknowing anyways.” Castiel explained.

“Dumb rules. And having sex at the actual altar is weird too! Plus we’re outside at midnight having sex. I’m not really an exhibitionist, Cas.” Dean complained. Castiel just arched an eyebrow and Dean slumped in submission. “Fine.” The dragon conceded.

Dean pulled Castiel into a tentative kiss that soon turned passionate to downright scorching. No matter how uncomfortable all this made Dean, he loved and desired Cas that much more. Dean pulled Cas close with his hands on the witch’s butt. Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth. “Want you.” Cas breathed out, in-between kisses, as he ran his hand over the fabric that concealed Dean’s hardening cock.

Dean pulled Cas behind the alter, where a nest of sorts was on the ground. Castiel laid down and beckoned Dean to join him. Dean pulled off his white robe and Cas wiggled out of his where he laid.

Dean looked at Cas questioningly. Castiel smiled and spread is leg wide for Dean. They were both switches but in the witch world, familiars were normally the bottoms in the relationship but Cas liked to be fucked just as much as Dean did. Dean was worried tonight to assume one way or the other. Castiel might have wanted to top because it was their bonding but his loving witch never treated him like a pet. Castiel treated him as an equal. Dean was lucky because some familiars were little more than slaves to their witches.

Dean prepared Castiel with the oil that had been thoughtfully left for them. When Dean entered Castiel, he knew something was different. There was an energy in the air. As the rhythm of Dean’s thrusts picked up, so did the energy in the room. Soon Dean felt like he was going to transform to his dragon form against his will. “Cas… what’s going on?” Dean panted out. 

“It’s okay my love. This is supposed to happen. If you change, it is ok. Just ride the energy. This is normal.” Castiel gasped out.

Dean fought the change and finally won but what replace it was the feeling of being on fire. They both felt like they were going to be consumed. “Cas!” Dean couldn’t tell the difference between the pleasure or pain, anymore.

“Almost there.” Castiel choked out.

When they orgasmed together it was like cold water but out the flames. They laid side by side watching each other, panting. **You did well, Dean.** Dean all of a sudden snapped into reality. He just heard those words in Castiel’s voice but the witch’s lips did not move.

“Cas?” Dean said out loud with apprehension in his voice.

**It’s alright my love. This is what is supposed to happen.** he heard Cas’ voice in his head.

**This is so weird** Dean thought.

** I know but you’ll get used to it.** Castiel just laid there and smiled at Dean.

**Can you hear all my thoughts?** Dean asked.

**Mostly but you’ll learn to channel your thoughts** Castiel responded.

They kissed for a while and then cleaned up and put their white robes back on. Except they weren’t so white anymore, because they were blood stained from their pre-sex groping.

When they walked into the reception Gabriel took one look at them and laughed. Dean had blood smeared on the crotch of his robe and Castiel on his butt. Gabriel was going to be intolerable for the rest of the night. 

They ate and drank until the sun rose. Then their guests made their way home. Cas and Dean were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Tomorrow they would explore how much power their new bond gave them but for now they needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome.


End file.
